You can give me one word or more
by miss4nschik
Summary: Short little Gabby-drabbles. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Texting

**Author's note: **Written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby forum with the prompt "texting". (Established Gabby.)

* * *

_Ziva stood leaning over Tony's shoulder, both agents looking at the computer screen in front of them when a  
__beeping sound broke through the silence in the bullpen. The telling sound of someone recieving a text-message  
came, to the two agents surprise, from their boss' desk. With somewhat stunned expressions on their faces they  
looked at their leader when he picked up his cell._

_"Does Gibbs even know messing?"_

_"It's Texting. And I'm not sure..."_

_.

* * *

_

Gibbs checked the incoming message. He knew perfectly well who it'd be from even before he saw it; there  
was only one person who knew that he now could use his phone to other things than talking.  
She knew because she had been his tempting teacher, forcing him to learn.

**- What are you doing?**

**- Working.**

He quickly turned the sound off, knowing that the response probably would come in a second. And it did.  
Good thing his teacher had thought him all the tricks he needed to know.

**- Boring. Ask me!**

**- You should be working too.**

**- Oh stop beign such a sourpuss, I multi-task. ;P Ask me!**

**- Ok. What are you doing?**

**- Standing in the elevator. **

He wasn't expecting that.

**- Why?**

**- Waiting for you.**

He raised an eyebrow.

**- Again: Why?**

**- Come see. **

He got up and left his desk, heading straight for the back elevator.

.

* * *

_Ziva and Tony looked after him._

_"And now where's he going?"_

_"With Gibbs you never know..."_


	2. Cotton

**Author's note:** Written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby forum with the promts "Cotton" plus the song "Collide" by Howie Day.  
Written with Gibbs POV. (Established Gabby.)

* * *

The sunshine seeping in through the window makes the whole room appear yellow.

I listen to your quite breaths and remind myself again how lucky I am to have you.

How lucky I am that you have always been there. How lucky I am to be loved by you. That you let me love you...

The noise from the alarm clock fills the room and I quickly turn it off, inwardly cursing that I had forgot that it was set to ring.  
I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful in your sleep, and since your week has been my week, I know you needed it.

But it's too late. You're awake.

You haven't opened your eyes yet but you yawn and stretch and make an attempt to get up. However, I stop you from  
getting too far by grabbing your arm and bring you down with me again.

You're very easy to convince and is only too happy to lay down by my side. I pull your slender body against mine with my  
arm around your waist. You turn around so I lean back, laying down flat on my back. Adjusting your position to make yourself  
comfortable you cross your leg over mine and put your arm across my chest. I take your hand and entwine my fingers with yours.

"I wish we could just call in sick, turn down the blinds, put cotton in our ears and stay here all day, completely oblivious to the rest of the world...",  
you murmur against my neck and snuggle closer.

I smile. To stay here with you is definitely on the top of my list.

"It's Saturday, Abs. We don't have to get up until Monday."

That sure made you wake up and the mischievous smile that instantly reaches your face tells me that you're already making plans  
for us for the rest of the weekend.


	3. Alpha GPC

**Author's note: **Drabble coming from the prompt "Alpha-GPC". Who makes that a prompt, you say? Well, it was kinda "self-inflicted" using Wikipedia's random article function. :D (Established Gabby.)

Feel free to give a prompt if you want! :)

* * *

.

* * *

It's funny how quickly you get used to _not_ being on your own. This evening was the third one in a row that he found himself alone down in the basement.

Another quiet, boring, dull, dreary, weary evening... All because the Director had decided to send Abby to Atlanta on some kind of conference he now had been flying solo for three long nights; looking at one, maybe even two, more until she'd be back.

Now, it was getting late, he'd had more bourbon than he had planned, he actually felt kinda lonely and was getting pretty damn bored.

He checked his phone. She hadn't called. The previous evenings she had called before she went to bed; had called at the same time every evening but now it was a good two hours later than that. Maybe she had been too tired? Not likely. Maybe they had gone out for drinks? Possibly.

Anyway...

He was just on his way up the stairs when he heard noises.

It sounded like people were talking somewhere inside the house. Strange.

He hadn't heard any sounds so whoever they were, they must've sneaked in quietly. And now gunshots! Not in the house but must be close by. He hurried up the stairs, switched off the lights and opened the door slowly to look out into the dark kitchen. He could see flickering lights coming from the living room...

Was he dreaming? No, he was still awake and the scene in front of him was exactly what he'd wish for.

A nice, big fire lit in the fireplace; making the room feel warm and cozy and basking the room in a soft light; a bunch of blankets and pillows spread out in front of it, as close as it was possibly safe to have them, and best part of it all, Abby, sitting in a lotus position in the middle, reading what looked like a report.

The noises he'd heard came from the TV; currently showing some old western movie. With an almost foolish-looking grin he stops for a moment just to observe her. She's wearing one of his old t-shirts along with shorts and her black hair is hanging loose.

"I didn't think I'd see you until later this weekend.", his words makes her look up from her papers and flash that gorgeous smile of hers at him; the one that makes him melt anytime.

"Well, there wasn't really going to be anything new, just seminars that I've already been to here in DC, so I decided to go early. Bad choice?"

"I am not complaining.", he kneels down in front of her and kisses her sweetly, "Welcome back. When did you get here?"

"A while ago."

"Why didn't you come downstairs?"

"Well, I thought I'd read this first. It's a study one of my ex-boy-toy's been working on... He wanted to hear what I thought about it."

He didn't like the sound of that. Honestly, he had never liked thinking about her past boy-toys and boyfriends, even before she became "his".  
McGee, he could accept and live with, but that was only because they had worked together before McGee had been with Abby and because he had continued being a part of the team after they had ended it.

"Your ex-boy-toy, eh?", he grabs another log to put on the fire.

"Yeah. I bumped into him at one of the seminars so we got talking. He's quite a brilliant scientist really. The study is about the behavioral effects of L-alpha-glycerylphosphorylcholine aka Alpha-GPC. Kinda fascinating subject."

"I bet.", he busies himself with poking around in the fire, maybe add another log? No.

"It was very nice to see him again, reminded me of some good old days.", she smiles and sighs softly, seeming like she's thinking about some fond memories and Gibbs feels that whoever this scientist-guy is, he's really beginning to irritate him. "He's British, tall, got a perfect body. Really quite sexy.", she pauses for effect. When he looks at her again she continues, "And he still totally wants me...", then licks her lips in a very sensuous way.

She can't be serious...? "Trying to make me jealous, Abs?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then, maybe I am. "

Enough. He takes the report about Alpha Centauri 123, or whatever it was, from her hands and throws it into the fire.

"Gibbs! I hadn't finished it!" , she reaches for the papers to save them from turning into ashes but he stops her by taking hold of her hands; taking advantage of her weak position to push her down flat on her back.

"You're gonna tell him that is was very good and interesting, which is exactly what you would've said even if you would've read it all."

"But I was going to send it back to him with my notes...", she gazes into the fire, seeing the last bit of the report being consumed by the flames. Looking up into his blue eyes she asks, "Now what am I gonna tell him? That my dog ate it?", her voice suggest that she's mildly annoyed.

Sitting back on his heels he pulls off his t-shirt in a swift movement and tosses it aside. Next goes hers, ending up nicely piled on top of his.

"You can tell him that your crazy-ass lover got into a jealous rage and burnt it.", he tells her and leans down to kiss her breasts and then up.

"Oh so I got you jealous!", she exclaims victoriously with a grin. He growls quietly against her neck, causing her to giggle.

He gets up so that he can give her that warning-stare of his. Oh she knows that one very well so she just squint her eyes and smiles back at him.

He keeps looking at her intently and adding on that slightly crooked smile of his, she always finds it to be more of a "Shut-up-so-I-can-kiss-you"-stare.

She is right.

He leans down and murmurs "Enough talking." against her mouth, then kisses her passionately and as they deepen the kiss, she wouldn't have been able to come up with anything to say even if her life depended on it.


	4. Roll

**Author's Note: **Written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby forum with the prompt "roll". (Established Gabby.)

* * *

Gibbs parks his car and just remains sitting, looking at his house.

The lights are lit in the living room; a telltale that somebody is already there. He sets his jaw and sighes deeply; he feels too tired for uninvited guests tonight. The surprise visits he'd received these last few weeks had all been less than pleasant; a lawyer with a hidden agenda, a Marine on the run and an agent that needed emergency help. Not the company he preferred.

For a moment he contemplated driving off again but realized that whoever it was that was waiting for him inside probably would wait until he returned. Whenever he returned. Besides, it would be silly; he couldn't let this person make him avoid his own home.

He walks slowly towards the door with long purposeful strides, not going to relax or let his guard down until he knows just who the hell it is that's inside his house at midnight on a weekday.  
As he approaches he can hear loud music from inside. It sounds like _"Kashmir"_ by Led Zeppelin.  
Right, this was just getting stranger by the second.

Once inside he remains standing in the hallway as he looks into the other room.

Aha.

No need to worry. The guest may be uninvited and unexpected but definitely not unpleasant.

This scene was very familiar even if the setting was different. The loud music, him standing in the doorway and her dancing without knowing that he's watching...

Her hair is freed from the usual pigtails and is loosely spread out over her shoulders. Flying everywhere as she throws her head side to side. She's wearing the same clothes as she did at work earlier so she probably went straight here afterward. On her feet is a pair of black and purple, much to large, knitted socks. Another unexpected thing this evening, he muses.

In her dance she raises her arms over her head and he takes it as his cue to move forward. He walks up behind her and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her ever so slightly back against him, talking into her ear, "Did you get lost on your way home?"

She spins around and lowers her arms around his neck. Still swaying her body to the beat of music, pressing herself close against him.

"Nope.", she says nuzzling his neck.

"You should've told me you were coming, I would've been here sooner..."

"Good to know. But it wouldn't have been a surprise then."

She dances in his arms, moving sensually against his body. Standing on her tiptoes she searches for his lips and he meets her halfway, kissing her eagerly, matching her fire. As they kiss she pushes his jacket off his shoulders.

When the song changes into _"Whole Lotta Love"_ she breaks the kiss and pushes him gently backwards until the back of his legs touches the armchair. She urges him to sit, then straddles his lap.

"Tonight it's all about sex, drugs and rock'n'roll.", she pulls her t-shirt off and kisses him again. Then she abruptly breaks the kiss again and looks him seriously in the eyes adding, "But without the drugs.".


	5. Craving

**Author's note: **Written for the Drabble Game on the Gabby forum with the prompt "Craving". (A Gabby beginning.)

* * *

The screen turns blurrier and blurrier as she stares at it. It's no point.  
She gives up and puts her elbows on the desk to rest her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

"Aaarrrrrrrrrrrrggh..."

Her head is pounding. All the reasons for why she was going to cut caffeine out of her life were gone gone gone.  
The tea she was drinking was just awful. Tasting like nothing but grassy water. Why didn't she have any sugar around?  
She could go up to the cafeteria and fetch some of course. Yes, good idea. Perhaps when this grinding headache would finally let go...

"What do you have, Abs?", Gibbs comes strolling towards her. He's got a coffee in one hand but no Caf-Pow! in the other. No Caf-Pow!...

"Ah Gibbs. Caf-Pow... Why not?", she tries not to move so much.

"You told me not to. Headache?"

"Uh uh."

He puts the paper cup on the desk and moves to stand behind her.

"Lean back"

"What?"

"Lean back." She does as instructed, leaning back as much as she can. She looks up at him, wondering what he's going to do.  
"Close your eyes... and just relax."

Once her eyes are closed he pulls out her pigtails and runs his hands through her hair, massaging the scalp gently with his fingertips for a while. He slowly makes small circles all over her head and then focuses on the areas behind her ears, the base of the skull and her neck...

She sighs deeply, beginning to feel totally relaxed,

His hands never stops. Making slow tender movements. He gently massages her temples...

After a minute or so he stops, much to her disappointment. She struggles to open her eyes; wanting to stay just like that, having him continue his massage down on her shoulders and her back, for the rest of the day,

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Wow Gibbs, I didn't know you knew how to do that. I'll have to use you more often.", she smiles up at him. He just smirks back.

He reaches for his coffee again and drinks. Her eyes following every move. Coffee... A tiny sip can't hurt, can it?

"Can I have a tiny-tiny sip?"

"No."

"But Gibbs! Come on. Please?", adding a "please" to her puppy-eyes usually works. Even Gibbs can't be immune.

"It's empty."

Darn. She's just wasted a "please" on an empty cup.

She stares at him. Sure, the headache is long forgotten now but she just want it... She saw him drink from the cup! Coffee gone from the cup, into Gibbs mouth. Oh, she can practically hear her own brain questioning her motives for her planned actions! She can't seriously be thinking about just coffee...?

Of course not. It's a good excuse though.

She gets up and faces him; he doesn't back away, thinking she's going to hug him but to his surprise her lips are almost immediately covering his,

It takes his brain a second to catch up on the events but once it does he kisses her back.

Oh, had she known before what a good kisser he was then she would've kissed him days, weeks, months, years ago. Good at giving massage and a great kisser. Getting to know two new sides of her silver fox in just one day. Excellent!

Also, she was right, he tastes of coffee. She giggles mentally for being so silly.

Breaking the kiss she grins, it's been quite long since she felt this happy actually. Problems might be ahead but in this moment there's nothing but happy endorphins running around.

"Wow.", she says quietly as she reaches up to take away the lipstick around his mouth, "That should help my 'caffeine-and-Gibbs'-craving. For now."

He just looks at her; what she believes herself be able to read in his eyes almost makes her blush.

"Be ready in three hours. I''ll come pick you up.", he tells her then leaves the lab.

When she's putting back her pigtails in place she catches her reflection and giggles. Her lipstick is smudged, her hair is tousled, she's looking slightly flushed... Not really the best look at work she decides and tidies up her make-up and hair.

However, she has a feeling that she'll look just about the same in about 3 hours and 30 minutes...


End file.
